Kakashi's Decision a Different Outcome
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Instead of ditching Naruto for the chunin finals, Kakashi gives Naruto the secret to the Kage Bushins. How will this one event make all the difference?
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's Decision a Different Outcome

Chap 1

Summary: Kakashi, instead of ditching Naruto for the intermission for the Chunin exam finals decides to give a helping hand. How will this event send shockwaves through the Elemental nations?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Sasuke/Civilian/elder council/Orochimaru/villains bashing

Some Sakura/Ino bashing

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino Shino/Hinata Lee/Sakura Jiraiya/Tsunade Genma/Shizune Asuma/Kurenai

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced.

KONOHA HOSPITAL

Kakashi Hatake was calmly looking at his blonde student with an unreadable expression. "Naruto, I can't train you for these next few months" he said, before holding up a hand. "This doesn't mean I can't give you a little help now" he said. Pulling out a scroll, Kakashi wrote down several notes before rolling it up, and handed it to Naruto. "Now, tell me what happened in the Forest of Death" he said. Naruto nodded as he went into how he and his team encountered Orochimaru in the forest, and himself getting hit with the Goduo fuin. After Naruto's explanation, Kakashi gave a nod of understanding. "Well, I'll tell you this, I have your new sensei meet you at the hot springs, and get rid of that seal" Kakashi said. "Oh, and one last thing, your Kage Bushins have a nifty little trick, but only someone of your caliber can use it to its fullest" Kakashi said, turning to leave. "Kakashi-sensei, can I make a request" Naruto asked with an unsure voice? "Depends on the request" Kakashi said. "I know I can't really talk, but I think it would be best if Sakura was taken from the ninja program, because I'm scared she may get herself or one of us killed on another mission like we did in Nami" Naruto said.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

If Kakashi was expecting something, this most certainly what he was expecting from his blonde student. "Your right in that aspect you can't talk, but in your situation that wasn't your fault, but I agree with you on that" Kakashi said giving a smile. "Sakura needs to understand she can't always rely on Sasuke to save her" Kakashi said. "Oh, and Naruto, kick Neji and Sasuke's prodigal butts in the exams, and show them what the result of hard work is" Kakashi said, before disappearing around the corner. "Kakashi-sensei, keep your eye on a *genin* named Kabuto Yakushi, because I have a really bad feeling about him" Naruto called, as the jonin pulled his head out from the corner and nodded.

KAKASHI

Kakashi had just rounded the corner headed to Sasuke's room, when he came across Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Anko. "Checking up on your students" Kakashi inquired to Gai and Kurenai? "Yeah, so what exactly did you give Naruto for the next few months" Asuma inquired? "I wrote down a few chakra control exercises, a few tips for when he faces Neji, and some of my personal recommendations" Kakashi said. "If it wasn't for the idiotic elders and civilian council, I'd personally train Naruto, since he needs it the most" Kakashi replied. "Ah that's a valid reason" Asuma said. "I'll have to thank him somehow for standing up for Hinata" Kurenai said softly. "I wouldn't worry too much, and I think Hinata having someone fight for her is more than enough" Kakashi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Gai, don't blame yourself for what Neji did either" Kakashi said in a rarely used stern voice. "Neji chose his consequences, and now he must see the actions of them" Kakashi said. "When I worked Naruto's Anbu guards, I remember he asked me to read him the story of the three little Pigs" Kakashi said, as Anko smirked, fully knowing where Kakashi was headed.

FLASHBACK

A 5-year old Naruto waddled up to the Inu-masked person, holding a book. "You want a story hm" Kakashi said? As Kakashi read the story, a line caught his attention. "You can laugh, play, and fiddle." "Don't think you can make me sore." "I'll be safe, and you'll be sorry when the wolf comes through/to the door." Kakashi then noticed Naruto had a thought. "Something on your mind" Kakashi asked? "I like dat" Naruto said. "I think it means you can make people aware of a possible danger, but de person has to want to believe it, and hope nothing happens" Naruto said. If Kakashi was surprised, one wouldn't know due to his mask, but he smiled inwardly. "Very mature for his age, and sagely knowledge, and from a kid's book no less" Kakashi said to himself. "Sensei, Kushina-nee, Rin, Obito, if you could only see the person Naruto is right now" Kakashi thought smiling.

END FLASHBACK

AFTERLIFE

In the Afterlife, Minato, Kushina, and Rin were smiling down at the scene. "Any bets on what Naruto learns during the next few months" Minato asked? "My money's on the rasengan" Minato stated. "Ha", Sochi will learn his kaa-san's chakra chains" Kushina said.

"OH YEAH" Minato shouted!

"YEAH" Kushina shot back.

Rin could only sweat drop and palm her face in exasperation at the duo.

HOT SPRINGS

Naruto had arrived at the hot springs, and began looking for his sensei. "Man, I wish Kakashi-sensei had given me a little info on who I'm looking for" Naruto said, before hearing perverted giggling. Following the sound, Naruto saw a white-haired man dressed in kabuki garb looking at the women's side through a peephole. Seeing this, Naruto had an evil idea flash into his mind, before an equally evil grin formed on his face. Slowly creeping up behind the pervert, Naruto drew in a deep breath.

"HELP!" "THERE'S FIRE ON THIS SIDE" Naruto screamed loud enough for every female to hear. Instantly, the small wooden fence came down, revealing a frozen pervert, and a certain blonde ninja nowhere to be seen, except if one were to look up in a nearby tree, where said blonde was munching on a bowl of popcorn. (Don't ask, just go with it.)

"GIRLS, LET'S PUT THIS PERVERT IN HIS PLACE" one girl shouted, as ten females proceeded to pull out various weapons, especially the sharp and pointy variety. Among the females was Ayame Ichiraku, Hana Inuzuka, and Okyo, who already knew who sent the warning.

/

Announcement: The following scene of Jiraiya being massacred will be skipped due to the violent and graphic nature. I apologize for the inconvenience, but the raters would get me in hot water.

Thank you

/

"Hey girls, look up" the lead girl said, as the group of ten girls looked up from the now bloody, battered, bruised, and broken body of the pervert.

Instantly, Naruto felt he should be very afraid for his life, if he was caught.

"Uh, here hi girls, if you're wondering, I just happened to be passing by, and saw this guy peeping on you" Naruto said, as he now leaned against the tree, ready to make a sudden bolt out of danger if the need should arise.

""

""

""

"KAWAII!"

Naruto suddenly found himself smothered against the girls who thanked him profusely, kissing him.

"Aw, what a sweetie" ONE GIRL COOED.

"He saved us" another said.

"I love my life, and life is grand" Naruto mused to himself, as the girls showered him with affection. The girls then wrote their names and addresses on pieces of paper, before giving them to Naruto before the girls departed. Once the girls were gone, the pervert shot to his feet, giving a murderous glare that Naruto nonchalantly ignored. "Well kid, what do you want" the man asked? "I was sent here by my sensei to look for the person to take over my training for the Chunin exam finals" Naruto replied. "So I'm training Minato and Kushina's kid" the man thought? "Kid, I'm Jiraiya the toad sage, and I'll be training you" Jiraiya said, as Naruto handed him the scroll from Kakashi. Giving it a once over, Jiraiya nodded to himself. "All right Naruto, get ready, because these next few months will be the most grueling you've ever experienced" Jiraiya said, as the two shook hands.

End Chap 1

/

If you're wondering, yes, Naruto knows of Kyuubi, but hasn't made official contact with it.

/

All right guys, I know I haven't posted anything lately, but I have two reasons for that.

First, I'm getting stuff ready for a mass update that will happen soon.

Second, I've had writer's block, and forced myself to write, tiring me out.

/

This is an idea I've had for a while, and it won't go away. I wanted to do something different, since there aren't many fics where Kakashi doesn't really help Naruto for the exam finals, and this is what I came up with.

/

Harem:

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Ichibi

Hana

Ayame

Okyo

Kairi (OC)

Mayumi (OC)

Kin

Fu

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Meiru (OC)

Fem Sanbi

Fem Rokubi

Karin

Tayuya

Guren

Isaribi

Sasame

Kotohime

Hisame

Hirimiya (OC)

Fem Haku (She's alive and well, and will appear in a few chapters.)

Raikina Kurosuki (OC)

Tsukihana Uchiha (OC)

Emi

Marin (OC)

Kiyune (OC)

Himari (OC)

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Matsuri

Koyuki

Haruna

Kasumi

Hokuto

Ran (Land of Sound)

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Hotaru

Himiko Terumi (OC)

Kurotsuchi

Samui

Ryuzetsu

Happy Easter and April Fool's, and don't fall for any pranks.

Please Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi's Decision a Different Outcome

Chap 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

Early the next morning, Naruto met Jiraiya outside the village. "All right, Naruto, "We will be training at the waterfalls for the majority of your training, while the rest will be at a hidden training ground in the village" Jiraiya said. "First, Hold up your shirt, so I can get rid of the Goduo Fuin for the moment" Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded, as he held up his shirt. "All right, Naruto, this will hurt a little" Jiraiya warned.

"GODUO KAI!"

Jiraiya slammed his purple glowing fingers into the fuin, shattering it. "Thanks sensei" Naruto said. "Now, I want you to make five hundred kage bushins,and have twenty-five work on the tree walking exercise, the second group of twenty-five will keep working on the water-walking exercise, I'll get the third and fourth groups of twenty-five on leaf-balancing and kunai-balancing" Jiraiya said, pulling out a slip of chakra paper. "I'm going to see what your elemental affinities are, and from there, another four groups of twenty-five each will henge into shinobi and get scrolls on that element from the shinobi library, and one of them must henge into Sasuke since the idiots here are so blinded by his greatness. (If anyone figures out where I'm heading with this, I'll let them determine Sasuke's fate during the retrieval arc.) "I'd also like two more large groups of twenty-five each to locate taijutsu scrolls, with one bushin henged as Gai, and two mini-groups of twenty-five to obtain scrolls on fuinjutsu, and one has to be henged into yours truly" Jiraiya said smirking. "The rest can do physical exercises, while you and I have a meeting with Kyuubi" Jiraiya said, making Naruto nod. "Now, push a little chakra into the paper, and let's see what we're working with" Jiraiya said. Doing so, Naruto was surprised to see the results, but not as shocked as Jiraiya. The paper split into several pieces with four pieces burning, soaked, crumpled, and turned to dust. With ten pieces left, things started to get interesting. A flower in full bloom appeared, as did two pieces that were covered in ice and crystal. Three more pieces glowed black, white, and both respectively, leaving four more. The first seemed to mummify itself. The second piece sizzled out of existence, while the third had a combo of dampening, crumpling, and cut in half. The final piece blackened, before turning hard.

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Is that normal" Naruto asked innocently, only to see his sensei do the most natural thing in a situation like that.

"THUD!"

"I guess I have all five main affinities" Naruto said. A few minutes later, Jiraiya recovered, and told Naruto to enter his mindscape.

MINDSCAPE

Awakening in his mind, Naruto found himself in front of a large cage with the kanji for seal on it. "Hm, it seems my cute little container has finally decided to grace me with his presence" a voice boomed from the back of the cage. Coming towards Naruto was a creature that was larger than a mountain. Red and orange fur seemed to illuminate the darkness, as did a pair of purple-silted eyes.

"KYUUBI!"

The kitsune roared, and lunged at the bars, only producing a small tremor.

"CLANG!"

"Well, I'm impressed little ningen" Kyuubi said. "Most would cower before me, but you stand your ground." "Thanks I think" Naruto said, before speaking. "All right fuzz ball, you're going to pay me chakra for rent when I ask for it" Naruto said.

""

""

""

""

""

"My, aren't you bold" Kyuubi said. "I'll help you all right" Kyuubi said, as it sent its nine tails through the bars, and struck Naruto. "Now you're gonna do something for me" Kyuubi said grinning.

"First, change the scenery in here to something more pleasant."

"Second, rip some of that infernal tag off, so I can experience what you do."

Third, when the time comes, I want you to go to a hidden cave, and sign the master contract."

"Finally" Kyuubi said grinning a Cheshire grin, and shrunk down to just above Naruto's height, and used its tails to pull the surprised jinchuriki towards it. "Do you think I'm a guy or a girl" it asked, rubbing up against Naruto?

""

""

""

"Um, a very beautiful girl" Naruto nervously said, fearing what would have happened if he went with the other choice. "Good my sweet little kit" Kyuubi said, before pushing him out of his mindscape.

REAL WORLD

Waking up, Naruto saw Jiraiya looking through several scrolls. "How'd your little visit go" Jiraiya asked? "It was interesting to say the least" Naruto said, with a faint blush. "Kyuubi said it is willing to lend me its chakra since it does feel somewhat regretful for how my life has turned out" Naruto said. "That's good, now, I want your kage bunshins to practice the jutsus on the scrolls, while we have another group of kage bunshins start learning the taijutsu scrolls, and a third group to start learning calligraphy for fuinjutsu" Jiraiya said. "Meanwhile, we will be working on two different things that will lead to the same path" Jiraiya said. "Make another five groups of fifty kage bunshins to work on these exercises" Jiraiya said, handing Naruto the scroll. "I have a very special technique I'm starting you on" Jiraiya said.

TIMESKIP

The full moon illuminated the sky turning Night into day, as Jiraiya surveyed his charge and his kage bunshins. "Naruto, that's enough for today" Jiraiya said, making Naruto nod. "Dismiss your kage bunshins, and we'll pick it up tomorrow" Jiraiya said. "Sure ero-sannin" Naruto replied. Slowly the groups dispersed, and Naruto's eyes went wide. "Oho, looks like he just found the hidden secret Kakashi mentioned" Jiraiya thought with mirth. "Looks like I have a gold mine on my hands" Jiraiya thought. "Now what else should I teach him?"

"Harnessing Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Getting him to learn the rasengan, and completing it?"

"His own variations of Chidori and Raikiri?"

"Summoning?"

"Making his own techniques?"

"Testing him for Kushina's chakra chains?"

"Starting him on fuinjutsu so he can master the Hirashin?"

While Jiraiya had all these thoughts, he suddenly had an evil idea. "I think sensei will have a surprise visit and revelation" Jiraiya mused, before disappearing into the village. AFTERLIFE

In the afterlife, Minato and Kushina were still arguing about what Naruto might learn.

"HA, like Naruto wants to learn your boring chains" Minato shouted!

"Oh yeah, well my chains are better than your Rasengan blondie" Kushina shot back!

"TOMATO!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"EHEM!"

Both turned to see a smiling Rin, before she was covered by a demonic oni mask that seemed to fuse with the outline of Shinigami around her.

UH HI RIN" Both said in tiny voices. (That one, when you know you're about to die a very slow and agonizing death.)

"CLANG!"

"OWW!"

"YEOW!"

"NOT THERE RIN!"

"MERCY, PLEASE SWEET MERCY!"

"Maybe now I'll have some peace and quiet" Rin said, dusting her hands off from beating her former sensei and older sister figure.

End Chap 2

/

To answer my reviews:

Jablanco: Glad you think so

Bothersome: Thanks, and I'll try to keep that in mind.

Spark-681: Thanks, and believe me, there's a method for the madness.

/

Now, I'd like to hear what you guys would like to see Naruto learn for the remainder of the intermission. What I wrote in for Jiraiya was simply him thinking of what he can teach Naruto in, now that he has the secret to kage bunshins.

If you have your own personal jutsu like Rasengan, Chidori, or Menma's Spiraling Ring please feel free to send me your idea, and I'll credit you with the idea.

Before I forget, I want your feedback on a question for a possible twist.

Do you want Naruto to convince Itachi and Kisame to form a temporary alliance during the search for Tsunade arc? /

OC Bio:

Name Kairi

Age: 23

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Kairi works as a waitress in a tavern. She is very fond of Naruto, and is the mature one out of the older girls Naruto is friends with.

Attire:

Regular: A sleeveless blue/purple kimono with dark blue pants

Swimsuit: Sea Blue

Name: Mayumi

Age: 23

Hair Color: Orange (Think Orihime's color)

Eye Color: Green

Bio: Mayumi is one of Ayame's friends. She is the "baby" of the older girls, and has a playful nature. She like Naruto pulls pranks, with her favorite victim being Ayame.

Attire:

Normal: Dark green Yukata

Swimsuit: Emerald Green

Please Read & Review


End file.
